crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne also known as Batman is a costumed vigilante who is known to be cruel and brutal in his methods. After having his parents murdered in cold blood in front of him, Bruce vowed to avenge them by cleansing the streets of Gotham City, a city he deemed corrupt. In order to accomplish his mission, Bruce trained with various martial artists, escape artists and others internationally. Upon his return to Gotham he became the Caped Crusader. Since then he has had his back broken, fought evil gods, gone through time, created international Batmen and fought against terrorist organizations. Bruce has also been a part of various metahuman teams. Although honoured outside of Gotham for his presence in metahuman teams, inside his own city, he is looked down with a more negative light, even being hunted by the police at times. Biography Adolescence Born and raised in Gotham City, Bruce the heir to the Wayne Family and the Kane Family was raised by loving parents Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce's best friends as a child were Thomas Elliot and Dawn Golden, also of the First Families of Gotham. At the age of 10, Bruce's parents would be shot down by a criminal, forcing Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth to raise him and leaving him as the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce was enraged by his parents murder, blaming various myths including the Court of Owls, and believing assassins to be behind the murder. As Bruce grew older, he and Dawn became more and more interested in each other, with a romance blooming. Dawn would later break up with Bruce, causing him to be heartbroken. Bruce would leave Gotham City to enact his plan of revenge on crime. Bruce would train with the likes of John Zatara, Tsunetumo and Chi Chun Li before moving on to Henri DuCard, though DuCard would later try to assassinate him through Morgan DuCard. Hidden Upon returning to Gotham City to purge the crime from it, Bruce would spend months trying to figure out the best disguise. He would eventually choose upon Batman and would instantaneously target the Mob and Carmine Falcone, Bruce would be hindered by corrupt GCPD officers. Bruce would overcome the corruption in the GCPD through honest officer James Gordon. After taking down Falcone, Bruce would go for Falcone's main man, Sal Maroni, who he similarily would take down. During this time, Bruce would also don the identity of Matches Malones, a dead gangster. When Dr. Darrk and his splinter faction of the League of Assassins would arrive in Gotham City, Bruce would immediatley attack them and resucue the hostage Talia al Ghul. Bruce would refuse to be Ra's heir to the actual League, but would nevertheless fall for Talia, consumate their relationship, unknowingly getting her pregnant. Talia would leave Bruce after this. Sometime after his fight against Darrk, Bruce would meet Catwoman, a shady figure who would blur the line between good and evil. The activities of Catwoman and other rising "super criminals" would make it harder for Bruce to stay hidden in his activities as Batman. Another factor in this would be Kathy Kane, the widow of Bruce's uncle, though this was unkown to him. Bruce would, for a while, fight crime with Kathy, though the alliance would end with Kathy's death. Batman and Robin Though he would have been active in Gotham City for several years at this point, nobody had really known that Bruce Wayne had returned. Announcing his return from his "extended vacation", Bruce would meet with Lucius Fox and later meet Victor Fries. Although he saw Fries as a great scientist, he would also see the man falling into dementia and thus would cut off Fries' funding. After Bruce would find out Fries had been continuing his work in secret, Bruce would confront the scientist whose violent reaction would result in Fries ending up becoming the villain Mr. Freeze. Donning the Batman costume, Bruce would stop Fries' rampage. After this, the Green Lantern, the Flash, Wonder Woman and Superman would debut, the public would be well aware of the Batman and would fear him as well. With the GCPD hunting him one day, Bruce would be chasing a Parademon, only to be encounted by Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps. Discovering the creature to be of alien origin, the two would team up to question Superman, a known alien. Their battle against Superman would go the wrong way, even when the Flash would enter. Eventually they would convince each other that they were on the same side, soon after they would be joined by Aquaman, Victor Stone and Wonder Woman. After being attacked by the Parademon leader, Darkseid, Bruce would save Superman from the alien tyrant and help defeat Darkseid. After this battle, the Earth would liken to the presence of superheroes and Gotham would liken to Batman as its protector. The seven heroes would be coined the Justice League by writer David Graves and would fight and then defeat Starro the Conquerer. Some time later Bruce would encounter the first Talon, Alton Carver. The meeting, however, was so brief that Bruce would shrug off Carver as just a fool in a mask. Due to Bruce's untrusting nature, he would reveal to the Justice League after a meeting with Superman that he had already devised a method to bring Superman down. After a trip to Haley's Circus, Bruce would see teenaged acrobat Richard Grayson orphaned. Bruce would adopt Richard as his son, and though the two would not get along at first, eventually they would start caring for each other as father and son. After revealing himself to be Batman to Richard, he would train the teenager as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Becoming the duo of Batman and Robin, for a full year the two would go out on many adventures with each other. As Bruce's relationship with Richard, initally high, would begin deteriorating, Bruce would continue his activities with the Justice League, with the team of heroes taking the Hall of Justice as headquarters. Bruce would later take in Barbara Gordon as Batgirl, who would very quickly become Bruce's star pupil. Bruce and Richard's relationship would go on to the point where they would resent each other, causing Richard to leave Gotham after meeting Starfire and Roy Harper, becoming Nightwing. Over the course of the next months, Bruce would end up on Apokolips, twice, due to the Boom Tube technology gotten from Darkseid. He would also take down Gotham Gang Boss, Oswald Cobblepot, and encounter such enemies as the Riddler and Poison Ivy. He would then stop assassin Deadshot from killing a senator. Bruce would then take in Jason Todd, a very poor child. Much like he did with Richard, Bruce would train Jason to be the second Robin. Jason's tenure as Robin under the tutelage of Bruce would last about a year and a half. After consideration, the Justice League would abandon the Hall of Justice to seek out a new base, which they would create. The new base would a satellite known as the Watchtower. After inducting the Martian Manhunter into the League, the team very quickly falls apart and ends up fighting the Manhunter. Soon after, Barbara Gordon would be shot by the debuting Joker, from whom Bruce would end up taking a variety of tools for the Batcave. Bruce would visit the now paralyzed Barbara in the hospital soon afterwards. Soon after fighting Roman Sionis and the False Face Society, Bruce would again fight the Joker. This time, though, the deadly criminal would end up murdering Jason Todd in a psychotic rage. Bruce, although going overly violent, would take in Tim Drake as the third Robin. Drake would help stop Bruce from becoming a killer. It would be after the Death of Superman, however, that Bruce's attitude truly would return to normal. Enter Bane Attacked by the extremely strong and intelligent Bane, Bruce would be rendered paralyzed by the assault. Leaving Gotham in the hands of Jean-Paul Valley, Bruce would again be met by Richard, angered that Bruce did not pass the mantle off to him. After Bruce's recovery, he would resume his activities as Batman and for the first time he would begin to repair his relationship with Richard. Meeting with a group of differnet heroes around the world who were inspired by him, Bruce would found the Club of Heroes. This club of heroes would be sponsered by millionaire John Mayhew, though Bruce would leave and the club would break down. Bruce's activities with the Justice League would continue, with them inducting the Martian Manhunter. However, the Manhunter would quickly go rogue causing them to fight him and make the decision not to add any more members. Rot In Purgatory Bruce would continue to experience tragedies and would, in a way, begin to rot in purgatory. His close childhood friend, Thomas Elliot, would return to Gotham, only for Bruce to find out that Tommy knew his identity and was the villain known as Hush. Bruce would then encounter a supervillain known as the Red Hood, only for the Red Hood to turn out to be his revived son, Jason. Soon after he would be met by Talia al Ghul, who would reveal their son to him. His son, Damian Wayne, would hope to become Bruce's new Robin and would kill the Spook to prove it. Enraged that Damian would kill, an angered Bruce would send Damian back to Talia. Bruce would then begin fighting the Black Glove, headed by his then girlfriend Jezebel Jet, who would make his life a living hell. When a high ranking member of the Glove, Simon Hurt would claim to be Bruce's father, Bruce would be defeated by the Black Glove. Bruce would survive and head back to the Batcave where he would join the Justice League to fight the returning Darkseid, who would end up sending Bruce to the past. Upon his return to the present, Bruce would learn of the organization known as Leviathan who would destroy the Earth and seek out to stop them. He would return to find Damian Wayne as Robin and Richard Grayson as Batman, the new dynamic duo would defeat the Black Glove. Deciding to keep Damian as Robin and Richard, although temporarily, as Batman, Bruce would found Batman Incorporated to defeat Leviathan Return to Gotham Bruce would then return to Gotham City with the initial phase of Batman Incorporated completed and would once again become the only Batman, with Richard returning to his role as Nightwing. He would be met by Barry allen whow ould give him the note from Thomas Wayne of the Flashpoint universe, which Bruce would hold dear to his heart. After meeting with Catwoman, Bruce would start a relationship with Charlotte Rivers. Bruce would then help Batgirl fight off a villainness named Gretel and help Batwing take down Josiah Kone. Bruce would then watch the origin of the Justice League Dark after watching Superman defeated by the Enchantress. Bruce would then pursue the Joker again. After catching the Joker he would discover that the Dollmaker cut off the Joker's face and let him go. This would cause Bruce to pursue the Dollmaker, but he would first be defeated by a new villain called the White Rabbit. Bruce would be unable to catch the Dollmaker and would defeat Bane, who the White Rabbit was conspiring with. In the following week, Bruce would meet with Batwoman, Zatanna and the vampire Andrew Bennet. Bruce would get Alfred to research more into Bennet while he would research into whether of not the Joker was killed by the Dollmaker or not. He would discover that the Joker had gotten a cult following whose numbers are rapidly increasing and causing the image of all Batmen to worsen. Bruce would encounter Jill Hampton in the cult and find a plan made by the Penguin to get Mayor Hady re-elected. Bruce would stop the Penguin from killing Mr. Combustible, Mr. Toxic and Hypnotic and using their money to get Hady re-elected. Bruce would When the Vampire War would start in Gotham, Bruce would call on all of his allies to help fight it. Following the Vampire War in Gotham, Bruce and Damian would team up with Hawk and Dove to stop the Necromancer and then stop Eli Strange with the help of the Scarecrow and would then stop the mad plans of the Mad Hatter. He would be forced to accept the team in its handlings of supernatural threats. When the United Nations would create the Justice League International to keep track of the threats that the normal Justice League couldn't fight, Bruce would go to investigate. After helping the JLI fight Peraxxus, Bruce would send Batwing to join them, a new phase in Batman Incorporated. Bruce's thoughts for the JLI would worsen and after stopping the Orb of Ra with the original Justice League, he would order Colonel Steve Trevor to have the JLI shut down. Bruce and the rest of the Justice League would then fight Amazo and encounter the Green Arrow and refuse his request to join the team. Despite Bruce's thoughts about the Justice League International, he would continue to work with them. Bruce would aid them in their fight against Lightweaver, Breakdown, Intersek and Crosscut, the Anti-UN terrorists. The team would be joined by O.M.A.C and head to Paris where they would join Fury, Firehawk and Hurricane would battle a Rogue Firestorm. The JLI would then return to America to battle Breakdown and his gang. The Night Bruce and Damian would then get into conflict with Morgan DuCard, with Damian ending up killing Morgan, though Bruce would forgive him. Some time after, Bruce would be kidnapped and tortured by the Talon, agent of the Court of Owls. With the help of Harper Row, Bruce would escape, only to be attacked by Talons in Wayne Manor. Realizing the Night of Owls had started, Bruce would enlist the help of the Justice League, ARGUS, Batman Incorporated and several other factions. Bruce would stop the Talons in Wayne Manor before saving Jeremiah Arkham. Soon after he would fail to "save" Lincoln March from a Talon. After stopping Mr. Feeze from destroying Wayne Enterprises, Bruce would find the grouping of the Court in Gotham to be all poisoned and dead. The next day he would track down the leadership of the Court to a still alive Lincoln March who would proceed to claim to be Bruce's brother. The two would engage in a lengthy fight, with Bruce ending up smashing Lincoln into a collapsing building under construction. Bruce would later question whether or not March was his brother and whether Gotham truly ever belonged to him or not, deciding that Gotham belonged to the people of Gotham, not the Court of Owls and not Batman. Leviathan When Bruce would hear of the Key breaking into Arkham Asylum, he would enlist the help of the Justice League to find out why. They would discover somebody named Graves to be behind the torture of the Key and would be attacked by Graves himself upon entering the Watchtower. Graves would subdue the League after a short battle, placing them in a catatonic state. Bruce would then, after months of detective work, track down the leadership of Leviathan to Otto Netz. Bruce and Netz would fight, only for Damian to kill Netz. The death of Otto would allow for Bruce to find Talia to be in charge of Leviathan and a bounty to be placed on Damian's head. Bruce would then be attacked by Goatboy, who would try to kill Damian, with Bruce ending up faking his son's death to trick Talia. Wanting to take a portrait with all of his sons, except the maniacal Jason, Bruce would get a painter to take a portrait of him, Dick, Damian and Tim. Soon after, while on patrol with Damian, Bruce would come into a fight with Terminus and his army of "bat-freaks". Later, Bruce would check up on Charlotte who would break off their relationship. Bruce would then help Batwing on a case involving nuclear energy and a dragon man called Long. Soon after, Bruce would track down three murderous Batmen imposters down to Hugh Marder, which would end up getting him involved in a time travel conspiracy. When Bruce would analyze some of Marder's radioactive DNA samples, they would explode into a viscous bubbling clay substance. Bruce would later begin investigating a case on missing children, tracking it down to a mysterious "Hollow Man". After discovering the Hollow Man to have kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, Bruce would deduce to the fiend to be Scarecrow and would begin to track down the villain. Once again taking the identity of Matches Malones, Bruce would begin to go undercover to stop Leviathan. However, he would be betrayed and would end up getting captured. Relationships Superman Despite being completely opposite of Superman, the most powerful being on Earth was the only person on the Justice League that Bruce Wayne actually trusted. This is because despite all of their differences, they were very much alike, and though each had suspicions on each other, they were both the best of friends. Similarities: * Superman was a journalist and Bruce Wayne was a detective, meaning that they both always got to the bottom of things. * They both lived civilian identities with personalities opposite from those their metahuman lives. * They both wore false faces to cover their true ones, with Superman being the Kryptonian's false face and Clark Kent the real one, and Batman being Bruce Wayne's true face and Wayne the false one. The Three Sons of Batman Richard Grayson The First Son of Batman, Bruce's first adopted child and the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Richard has been described as the one that Bruce cares for the most. Richard looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything. While Richard fights crime with a free spirit, something Bruce does not approve of, the two despite their differences still acknowledge themselves as father and son. He is the First Son of Batman. When Bruce went missing, he believed that Gotham would not need a Batman and that Nightwing could carry the torch, however, to save Gotham, Richard became Batman. Bruce was visually impressed when Richard became Batman, realizing that Richard truly believes himself the heir of Batman. The two reconciled as following Bruce's "demise", Richard became extremely violent in his methods, much like Bruce. His tenure as Batman made him realize how much like Bruce he truly was and how much of a father figure Bruce actually was to him. Jason Todd The Second Son of Batman, Bruce's second Robin as well as his second adopted son. Jason's fighting style as Robin, brutal, would accustom Bruce. That is until it got suicidal, their relationship only went downhill from that point and their father-son bond began to weaken. After the bond was abruptly broken by Jason's death, Bruce became far more brutal in his methods, feeling that he failed his responsibilities to his son. Jason's return would cause friction between the two, with Jason becoming the murdering Red Hood. Jason's attempted murder's of Richard would cause Bruce to cease relations between the two. Tim Drake Bruce's third Robin and third adopted son. Much like Richard, Tim looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything in the world. Tim picked up in Bruce's footsteps by looking to become the world's greatest detective. When Damian Wayne became Robin, Tim cut off his ties with Richard and the rest of the Batman Family and became Red Robin. He too, like Richard, had a heartfelt reconciliation with Bruce upon the latter's return, but unlike Richard, refused to be cut off of emotion. He is the Third Son of Batman. Damian Wayne While Damian Wayne is Bruce's only biological son, he does not share the same remorse for villains that Bruce does. Raised to be a killer by his mother, Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne originally sought out to become the second Robin by proving himself by killing. Bruce strongly dissaproved of Damian and the constant nagging of the child caused Bruce to lash out. Eventually when Dick returns to being Nightwing, Bruce takes Damian in as his Robin. Bruce attempts to bond with Damian as he had done with the Three Sons, but fails. Bruce's extreme brutality, harsh words and uncaring attitude causes Damian to reveal he prefers working with Dick. Bruce in turn reveals that he does not trust Damian and the latter will have to earn his trust. However, as time goes, Bruce begins to develop a unique bond with Damian. Commisioner Gordon Batman's relationship with Commisioner Gordon is a curious one. Batman, due to his initial wanted status, prefers to talk to Gordon only when the bat-signal is launched, not talking to others such as Harvey Bullock. While the two trust each other, they prefer to not be seen with each other. After Batman is made a part of the Justice League International, Batman is able to "team-up" with the GCPD. Enemies * Joker - The Batman's arch-enemy. The Joker is the complete opposite of the Batman and his one goal is to get the Batman to murder somebody. * Penguin - A collector who wishes to collect the Batman. Despite being rich like Bruce in reality, the Penguin is actually a dangerous criminal who controls a large portion of Gotham's undworld. * Two-Face - Once an ally of Batman, before half of his face was scarred, Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City. After the mob scarred his face, he became Two-Face with a hatred for Batman. * Riddler - A man whose only goal in life is to find out the identity of Batman and being unable to do so troubles him a great deal. * Thomas Elliot - Otherwise known as Hush or Tommy, Elliot wished to murder his abusive parents and become a rich and wealthy orphan. Upon hearing that what he desired had happened to Bruce, he began to hate the latter to the point of becoming a murder to try and kill him. * Simon Hurt - The leader of the Black Glove. Hurt organized the plan to try and kill Batman and succeeded in putting Bruce out of action for a whole year. * Mr. Freeze - A former scientist at Wayne Enterprises who had dementia leading him to fall in love with a woman he believed to be his wife. * Bane - Most famous for being successfuly single handedly putting Batman out of action, though unlike Simon Hurt, he did not intend to kill Bruce. He rather put him out of action by breaking his back. * Poison Ivy - A woman with an obsession with plants, she was looking to destroy Gotham and replace it with a large jungle. * Ra's al Ghul - While originally looking to use Bruce as his heir, upon learning that Bruce would not kill, Ra's condemned Bruce and the two became mortal enemies. * Jason Todd - Originally Jason Todd, the second Robin and the Second Son of Batman, after being killed by the Joker, Todd was revived by Talia al Ghul through the Lazarus Pit. His exposure to the Pit made him insane and turned him into the criminal Red Hood. Physique Despite being a simple human, unlike the rest of the Justice League, Batman has pushed himself to his physical limits and is extremely strong on a scale to other super-heroes, such as a red ant compared to an elephant. He is also very intelligent, having graduated high school years early and being coined the World's Greatest Detective by beings from other worlds. Over time Batman has graduated from defeating small thugs, to crime bosses, to super-powered beings to overworld warlords. Teams Bruce is normally associated with the international team that he has led and founded, Batman Incorporated. This is, however, not the only metahuman team that he has been a part of. * Batman and Robin - The duo between Batman and his sidekick, the boy wonder, Robin. * Justice League - A founding member of the Justice League, a team comprising of the worlds greatest superheroes, Bruce, along with Superman and Wonder Woman, is one of the most important. This is because even though he has no powers, the plans and tactics that he has devised would make him one of the League's most dangerous foes, if he were malignant. * Trinity - The pairing of Bruce, Superman and Wonder Woman, the trio that is commonly considered the Earth's Greatest Heroes. * Club of Super-Heroes - A shortlived team that Bruce would join temporarily. He would meet many international superheroes. The team would collapse as his departure and would serve as the basis for Batman Incorporated. The team would later be recorporated and made a part of Batman Incorporated. * The Outsiders - In a way, the Outsiders were a bit of a test form of Batman Incorporated and were created to further protect Gotham from the rising amount of supervillains. Bruce would later leave the team and they would all but disband, with a loose leadership kept on by Alfred Pennyworth. After the creation of Batman Incorporated, Bruce would recorporate the team and like the Club of Super-Heroes, he would make it a part of his new program to fight the terrorist group, Leviathan. * Batman Incorporated - A team of International Batmen led by Bruce Wayne. After his trip through time, Bruce would learn of the worlds destruction at the hands of Leviathan and would create Batman Incoporated to stop it. Bruce would create various Batmen across the world and make it even larger by incorporating the members of the Club of Super-Heroes in it. He would later add the Outsiders into the team as its black ops force, even though they technically did not become Batmen. * Justice League International - A team resembling the Justice League created by the United Nations. Bruce would join the Justice League International for its early period but would eventually be, despite his early thoughts of potential for the team, disgusted by it. To keep Batman Incorporated more active than ever, Bruce would instill Batwing as a team member to act on International's missions, despite Incorporated having international members across various countries on the globe.